Cadence
Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced Dee-JAY KAY-dense), is a local Club Penguin DJ and a great dancer. She is a peach-colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green-sided black headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with black and white shoes. She seems to be very polite, although she looks into modern words. She's a more modern penguin proved by her saying "lol" and "EPIC FAIL". She does not have any body items, however. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Rookie, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new game called Dance Contest. She is the only penguin but Stompin' Bob that can equip two hand items: her wristbands and her boombox or her wristbands and her golden microphone. Cadence is one of the only famous female penguins on Club Penguin other than Aunt Arctic, Dot the Disguise Gal and PH. She seems to like sugar, since she continuously screams "GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!" or "ICE CREAM" OR "SUGAR RUSH!". She loves to dance with penguins. In February of 2012, Cadence revealed her love for fashion and clothes, in which she introduced the Fashion Show party at the Gift Shop. She organized the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam with her friends Rocky and CeCe in July 2012. In February 2013, she was the party organizer for the Hollywood Party. She shows up in the Dance Contest game. When she asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to Expert Mode. Cadence has a Purple Puffle named Lolz,http://saraaprilinclubpenguin.blogspot.com/2011/02/cadences-puffle-lolz-my-stories-and.html first seen at the Puffle Party 2011. Appearances *Dance-A-Thon *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 *Music Jam 2010 *Puffle Party 2011 *Music Jam 2011 *Fashion Show *Construction of Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam for one hour *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Hollywood Party (party didn't start yet) In the Club Penguin Animated Shorts Series Cadence sings in The Party Starts Now where she's the DJ of the Night Club and Rooftop and dances with other penguins, along with some of the Club Penguin Mascots. She appears again in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, as a ghost, in which she dances with other Ghosts. Cadence's most recent appearance was skating and singing in Cool In The Cold. Plush Toy Club Penguin released a Plush Toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. You can buy the plush toy at Target, Wal-Mart, Toys R Us and Zellers (Canada). Dance moves *"Thriller" move. *"Headphone" move. *"Airplane" move. *"Breakdancer" move. *"Penguin Slide" move. *"Coffee Dance" move. Other Names Cadence got many other names. They're: *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance Quotes Trivia *Cadence's favorite move is the Breakdance. *Lolz, Cadence's puffle, can occasionally be found with Cadence and on her. *She and Puffle Handler are the only known penguins to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in capital letters (e.g.: let's DANCE!). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *Cadence's name is the most misspelled name of all famous penguins, many penguins call her "Candace" rather than "Cadence". *Cadence sometimes mentions her igloo, although she does not have a public igloo that she opens. *According to the "Secrets" section in the 312th issue of the The Penguin Times , Cadence is friends with Franky. This has been proven in the Club Penguin Magazine comic "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle". *Cadence first appearance was in the in-focus section in the issue 152. *She appears and sings The Party Starts Now (Song). *In issue #351 of The Club Penguin Times, she appears in her own section called "Ask Cadence" for the up-coming Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *Second mascot to be in an Animated Short though technically it's a music video. *Cadence along with the Penguin Band were the easiest to meet mascots at The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam considering the fact all you had to do was wait a specific time limit for their appearance on any server, at any time. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, she is most likely to start a scene. *Her shoes are almost the same as the Sweet Shoes, but (in player card) its slightly different the stripes and (in-game) the Sweet Shoes still have their stripes when Cadence's shoes doesn't. Gallery Cadence in-game Cadence name.png|Cadence in-game. Cadence player card Cadence_Playercard_New.png|Cadence's player card. Cadence_Playercard_New (Puffle).png|Cadence's player card with Lolz. Cadence_Playercard_New (Boombox).png|Cadence's player card with her boombox. Cadence_Playercard_New (Purple Boombox).png|Cadence's player cardwith Purple Boombox. Cnpc.png|Cadence's preview player card for the Ultimate Jam. Cadence background madddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's first background. new cadencesdsfdsfs.PNG|Cadence's second background. File:Cadence_(2).png|Cadence's third background. saddddddddd.PNG|Cadence's background icon. Videos See also *Famous Penguin *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Dance Club *The Party Starts Now Animated Short SWF *Cadence's Mascot Sources and References Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Lolz Category:Cadence Background Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:2009 Category:Game Day! Characters Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Jam Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Hollywood Party Category:2013